Recently, as a lot of medical information has been accumulated in a field of medical treatment or medical science, a demand for a user interface for easily browsing desired medical information from enormous medical information has been intensifying.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a medical information display device that proposes examination information of an instructed diagnosed part of a patient to a user (for example, doctor) when the user instructs the diagnosed part of the patient on an external image of a human body.
PTL 1 points out a problem that there may be a case in which a user cannot instruct one desired organ on the external image in a distinguished manner, if a plurality of organs (for example, lung and heart) are present to overlap with each other in one part (for example, chest) of the human body.
With respect to this problem, the medical information display device of PTL 1 enables a user to instruct a desired organ in one image among a plurality of anatomical images using the plurality of anatomical images schematically illustrating organs and tissues which sequentially appear at the time of anatomizing a human body.